Centaur
Traditionally a human torso atop the body of a horse, Centaur are a tribal species that has coexisted with humans since ancient times. Thought to be distantly related to Fauns, they tend to live apart from humankind in their own herds or, more rarely, as lone travelers in the wilderness. Centaur Appearance With the four-legged body of a horse and the torso, arms, and head of a humanoid, Centaur are notable for having 4 limbs or, among the pterripi varieties, 6 counting wings! While most Centaur are equine with a horse physiology, many varieties of other ungulates (hooved mammals), such as elk, zebra, pterripi (winged horses), antelope, and even camels and cows! While the torso is usually humanoid, that is not to say they are exactly a human in the face. Many have long, pointed ears, antlers or horns, short fur over the skin with natural color patterns, and somewhat elongated faces. Food Centaurs are omnivores that usually live on a hunter/gatherer diet, though some tribes also bake breads, pastas, and cook rice. Some are pure vegetarians. Centaur Society Centaur are rather insular, living as tribes in the wilderness, whether on open plains or in deep forests. They usually adapt their lifestyle to fit the region much like rural human cultures, be it nomads following herds on the planes or deserts, or hunting smaller areas of forest and farming in remote valleys. Many centaur are wary of humans, if not aggressive and standoffish towards them. Individual centaur may be friendly and speak with travelers or befriend other woodland peoples, but as a whole, they do not let outsiders into their tribes and herd culture. Centaur are a proud species that care about their herds. Interactions with Magical Society In conflicts over resources, they will sometimes clash with humankind. The species is far less numerous than humans, however, so many magical societies have made efforts to negotiate with the Centaur and prevent conflicts. Very few Centaur willingly enter human settlements; those that do are often a source of great curiosity, drawing immediate attention that they usually do not prefer, making them uncomfortable. There are occasions where a centaur has integrated with a magical village or served as a teacher at a school, so while extremely rare, it is not impossible. Abilities Most centaur do not have magic, but it is not unknown to them. Many tribes have at least one healer, shaman, or seer, if not more, who train in their own forms of magic. It is only due to limited access to lore that such mage-centaur do not learn a greater variety of spells, but the ones passed down among them are usually enough to suit their needs. Common magics include spirit arts, healing, combat and archery spells, defensive spells, plant and animal magics. Some tribes also excel at enchantments and illusions. Suggested Combat Spells * Minor Haste (2), Hastened Freedom (4), Greater Haste (5) * Ranged combat: Long Shot (2), Huntress' Arrow (3) * Melee combat: Flanking Strike (3), Sneak Attack (5), Riposte (5) * Lunar or Solar radiant spells: Moonbeam/Sunbeam (1), Moonblade/Spellsword (2), Shooting Stars (3), Telekinetic Starblade (4) * Foxfire(3), Eclipse (5) * Clear-Sight (3) * Healing spells and Cure Poison (3) * Conjure Bindings (4) * Minor Deflection (2), Deflection (5) Category:Species